My Hearts True Treasure
by solista
Summary: Just a day in the life of the Lancer family.


**My Hearts True Treasure**

"**T'resa," **the shout could havebeen heard all the way to Green River. A quieter 'damn' then a shouted, **"T'resa," **followed.

Hurried boot heels struck the flagstone floors of the great room at the Lancer hacienda, "Where is she," a softer voice asked carrying a trace of pain.

A second set of boots struck the floor, "Johnny, sit down before you fall down, "**Teresa," **the new voice shouted.

_ "Her face was flush with the excitement only he could elicit. It felt as if her heart would burst forth from her breast to lay bare her desires. He was her only temptation._

_Could she, oh would she give into the temptation of his sweet kisses and gentle hands. She only had her virtue and chastity left her from the ..."_

Teresa sighed and placed her bookmark between the pages. She listened to her name being shouted through out the hacienda and could only guess at who had been murdered.

Frowning she lay her book on the bench beside her and slowly stood. It was probably Scott with a hangnail or Johnny with the need for a stitch or two. Her life had been so uncomplicated before the Lancer sons came home.

She loved the two men like brothers, smoothing her skirts and placing a stray strand of hair behind her ear, but they could at times really have her hanging on the end of the string.

"**Coming," **she shouted out as she quickly strode across the bricks of the garden path.

Entering the kitchen, she gasped and brought her hand to her mouth, Johnny was sitting at the table, pale. Scott stood over his brother holding a towel on Johnny's arm, now soaked with blood, "Teresa I can't get it to stop, he must have nicked a vein. We need to..."

Johnny growled, "Just do it Scott, can't have it known Johnny Madrid was done in by a damn piece o' tin."

"Where's Murdoch," she said her voice under control her movements precise as she prepared a knife to cauterize the wound.

Scott threw the sodden towel to the floor and slapped another clean towel over the nick, the blood from his brother was deep red and warm on his hands, "I sent Jelly to get him, and Jose to town for Sam," he looked up into Teresa's face, "It will be up to us dear girl."

Johnny bent forward over the table, "Just get it done brother, or you'll be half owner of Lancer," Johnny found it hard to keep his eyes opened, "I don't feel too good Scott... cold."

The elder Lancer son locked eyes with, '_think of me as a sister,_' Teresa his father's ward and the brothers surrogate 'sister.' They both knew this was bad if the younger Lancer son complained about his health. Cold meant he was losing too much blood too fast.

"Hang on Johnny, just a little longer we have to have the blade hot enough," Scott talked to his brother to keep him awake.

Teresa nodded as she removed the red-hot blade from the stove's firebox.

Carefully walking to the brothers, she dreaded what was to happen next. Handing the blade to Scott, she wrung out a cool cloth and bent to Johnnys side, "Open your mouth Johnny you need to bite down on something."

She noticed the pain in his eyes as he looked sideways at her, "Gracias, miel." Taking the damp cloth between his white teeth, he nodded to Scott.

**Pain of Love**

Murdoch heard the cry of pain and hurried his entrance into the hacienda, the door crashed against the wall and he cringed knowing a neat round hole crumbled the adobe wall, **"Scott, Johnny, anyone," **he shouted out his frustrations.

He heard muffled voices across the great room and headed to the kitchen. The scene in front of him as he entered the Lancer kitchen made his heart skip a beat and a lump close his throat.

Johnny lay on the floor; head nestled on Teresa's lap Scott knelt beside his brother wrapping white cloth to Johnny's forearm.

The blood soaked towels thrown to the floor a testament to the seriousness of the injury, "Scott, son what happened?"

The face turned up to him was devoid of any expression, as if the life had gone from him. A blood soaked hand lifted as Scott wiped his face with his shirted sleeve.

"Murdoch," the name was released along with the breath the elder brother had been holding, "thank God," he glanced at his brother then his sister and returned to his father's face, "He must have nicked a vein; I couldn't get it to stop bleeding... I..."

Murdoch could smell the cloying scent in the room; he had smelled it before, he had been the cause before. Looking at Teresa his thoughts went back to her father and the night he had to do this same thing to save his friends life.

Murdoch knew how Scott was feeling at this time, to hurt someone you loved to save their life was beyond comprehension, to listen to the screams of pain, agonizing.

Walking closer to the trio Murdoch knelt and placed a strong but gentle had on his son's shoulder, "Scott we do what we have to do, you saved Johnny's life so he could be with us a while longer. It's hard and I know you're suffering, but you did good son, very good."

A nod of the blond head was all the answer Murdoch received, "Let's get Johnny off this hard floor," another silent nod and Scott went to scoop his hands under his brother's lax body.

Murdoch smiled, "Let me help you son, one on each side if I remember right your brother is not as light as he appears to be."

With a smile, Scott looked up as his father bent down, "that he is Sir that he is."

As the men suspended Johnny between them, Teresa gently laid his bandaged arm over his stomach then sprinted ahead and up the stairs to prepare her brother's bed.

**Daydreams**

"_Pressing her face against the softness of his shirt she could hear the beating of his heart. To have only known him a short time, she felt she had known him forever._

_He belonged to her, and she to him it felt right she turned her face up to him as he leaned..."_

"Miel, you runnin' a fever, your cheeks are all red," Teresa nearly jumped from her chair as Johnny's voice cut through her daydreams.

The book now on the floor she put a hand to her face, "Why do you do that," she glared at her prone brother, but the smile reached her eyes and she leaned over to place a hand on Johnny's forehead.

"Sam was right, you feel a little warm, how does your arm feel," she asked glancing at the bandaged forearm with a critical eye.

Lifting the wrapped appendage Johnny shrugged the best he could from a prone position, "Well I still got my arm," a lifting of the corners of his lips, "you an' Scott otta give tha Doc a run for his money and open your own office."

"There will be no running of any kind," the voice boomed from the doorway, the reprimand followed by a wide grin entered the room in the form of the aforementioned Doctor, " now since I am still the attending _legal_ physician how's my patient?"

Teresa smiled, as she stood, "running a slight fever, but I haven't noticed any drainage or swelling."

Sam patted her shoulder, "thank you dear." Sam sat his black bag on the table and proceeded to wash his hands in the basin, accepting the clean towel from Teresa, "Darling would you fetch some hot water and a cup of your wonderful willow bark tea."

With a smirk at Johnny, "Maria just boiled a pot; we also have a nice chicken broth warming."

Teresa turned and very nearly bounced from the room not hearing the retort from her brother.

Sam clucked at his patient, "If you can come back with that rejoinder, in my professional opinion you are no worse for wear. Let's get to business and see about that fever."

Johnny liked the doc, if not with all the poking, prodding and pinching Sam was professionally going on about, the man would be prone on the floor with a bullet in his head.

Murdoch entered his son's room just as the doctor nodded to the young man, "Another four days in bed," with a hard glace as Johnnny opened his mouth, "And more fluid to replace all the blood you lost. You my young man are very lucky Scott knew enough to save your life with little damage to the surrounding tissue."

Johnny dipped his head, "I am Sam I am."

The father looked at his son with a critical eye, "John I'll be back I'm going to walk Sam out."

With a nod, "Yeah, OK I'll be right here," Johnny glared a Madrid look towards the doctor and smiled as the older man grinned back.

"I'll be back in a couple of days_, you _behave," Sam pointed a long finger at his reluctant patient.

Johnny shifted lower into his bed, "Nuthin' much else to do."

**Broken Hearts**

"_Her eyes, wet with unshed tears, looked up through the long think lashes at the man standing in front of her. _

_His strong hands gripping her shoulders his nearness making her shudder and she dipped her head, "You are leaving me," her voice trembled with emotion as her body trembled with fear._

_He pulled her close, she could smell his scent, hear the beating of his heart. Stepping back from her he cupped a hand under her chin and pulled her head up…._

"Miel, you gonna make people think I'm the cause of those big fat tears streamin' down yer cheeks," Johnny's voice cut through Teresa's thoughts.

"I wish you would stop doing that. You are supposed to be sleeping," Teresa closed the book after carefully placing the bookmark, "You need anything?"

Putting the book on the nightstand, she rose and stood over her brother, putting one small, slender hand to his forehead, "Still warm."

"Yeah, but feel fine," with a dip of his head he grinned, "feel like I got saddle sores only ain't been in no saddle 'cept ridin' this here bed. When's Sam comin'?"

Teresa stood, hands on hips and critically eyed the patient, "Today if he doesn't have any other patients. Honestly you sound like a child …"

Teresa jumped as two hands were placed on her shoulders Scott's voice calmed her before she screamed, "So how's 'little' brother today?"

"Better but still warm, I was just going to get him some tea," she turned and looked up.

Scott gently grasped her chin and tilted her face up, "You were crying?"

He glared at Johnny who glared back, "Don't grip at me…"

Teresa pushed Scott's hand away, "It wasn't anything Johnny did. Now I'm going for that tea and you can entertain your brother."

Skirting around her taller 'brother' Teresa escaped the tension in the room.

Johnny nodded to the abandoned book on the nightstand, "it's that book she's been reading'. Must be a humdinger , caught 'er turnin' all red in tha face an' now cryin'," he reached for the book only to fall back against the pillows with a yelp of pain.

Scott stepped towards the bed, "You alright?"

Johnny just nodded his voice not ready for words. He watched as Scott picked up the book and read the words on spine, "My Hearts True Treasure."

"Well this could explain Miss Teresa's behavior," at his brothers confused look he shook the book in his hand, "a love story, written by a woman for women."

Johnny watched Scott flip through the pages stop and read then flip some more, "so when you say _love_ stories, just how much love is written there. I mean I ain't never seen Teresa so, so…" Johnny looked confused.

"Flustered, I believe is the word you are searching for little brother," Scott assumed.

"If that means she fly's at me like a wet hen when I _disturb_ her readin', or she has these big ol' tears wettin' her cheeks, then yeah guess that 'bout sums it up big brother," Johnny sat back and grinned.

Scott sat the book back where he had found it and crossed his arms across his chest and looked at his brother. The starting of a devious plot to tease their sister evident in his face, "You would do well to think about the consequences of what you are thinking right now little brother."

Johnny gave Scott an innocent face and smiled wider, "Oh come on if Murdoch knew she was readin' that kinda stuff… well hell."

Johnny's face gave way to realization, "Yeah guess she could make my life a livin' hell. Probly put sumthin' in my tea or spike my eggs with who knows what."

Scott grinned, "I doubt our sister would go to such drastic and harmful means to get back at you. No little brother I think you would have to worry about our father."

"Now just how did Murdoch get tied up in this conversation," Johnny grimaced as he forgot his wound and threw his arm up.

Scott dropped his arms and moved to the bed concern on his face, "Whoa brother settle down. I mean he would notice the under current between you two and wonder why. Then there would be a 'family' discussion as to why, what and…."

"OK, OK I got it. It's her private time an' I'll let it lie. It's just…" Johnny hesitated.

Scott pulled the chair closer to his brother's bed and sat, his long legs crossed in front of him and his hands folded upon his stomach, "Our 'sister' is a very passionate young woman," Scott stopped at the harrumph coming from the bed, "Not passionate in that way little brother."

Scott pulled his legs up and leaned forward resting his forearms along his thighs, "I mean passionate in the way she takes care of us. She was a girl blossoming into a young woman when we came, we confused her."

Johnny sat up in bed and moaned with the movement, "Hey I didn't do nuthin' 'bout her innocence."

Scott chuckled at the fear crossing Johnny's face, "Relax brother you're going to hurt yourself more. We," Scott waved a hand to emphasize he meant both he and Johnny, " were two young men vibrant, different from anyone she ever knew and she was thrust into a roll as _sister _when her budding womanhood clearly wanted more than a platonic relationship."

Johnny plucked at the quilt lying across his body and bowed his head. Scott thought he had seen just a flush of red on his brother's cheeks, and it was not from fever. Sitting back, he waited for his brother to speak.

Johnny took a minute to compose his thoughts. When the brothers first came to Lancer, his thoughts of T'resa were that she was just a kid. Looking back at the past year since they had set foot on the estancia he had seen the girl becoming a sister, friend and a woman.

He did not _think _he had 'those' kinda thoughts about the dark-haired, brown-eyed woman. He knew she was more than an extended part of his family, "I… well I don't think of T'resa as, you know, _that_ way. But she's a part of my heart and I would lay down my life for her, just as I would for you or Murdoch."

Scott nodded his head, "I know brother, and she is going to be missed when she finds someone and marries."

Johnny moved too fast and elicited a yelp.

"What? Married, well who ever _they _are gotta come through me first. No way some drifter or ordinary cowpoke 's gonna set his sights on our sister."

Scott grinned at the seriousness of Johnny Madrid not Lancer, "Well then brother we need to get you better so you can ride herd on all the unattached men in the valley."

Nodding his head Johnny grinned back, "Yeah you're right big brother. Gotta get my edge back an' you gotta prime that carbine of yours,"

"The only thing you are going to do young man is do what the doctor says," the booming voice startled the brothers.

Scott stood up knocking the chair back, as Johnny jerked back grabbing for the gun on his bed post only to feel the burning pain in his arm, "Dios, Ol' Man I'm injured here ya tryin' ta send me six foot under."

"Not today son, I am however checking up on you," standing beside the bed now and staring down at his younger boy Murdoch sighed and shook his head.

"Sam said you were very lucky Scott knew what he was doing."

Johnny sat back against the pillows and nodded, "Yeah I know seen a man die 'cause he bled out, Gracias mi hermano."

Scott stood beside their father and folded his arms across his chest, "I'm glad I listened to Sergeant Grady."

Johnny grinned, "Then, guess I'll thank this sergeant of yours."

Scott's head dropped and he grew quiet.

"Scott, son," Murdoch's hand clamped onto his older son's shoulder, concern for the young man and curiosity mingled with the gentle reassurance. Scott was not one to talk about his service during the war.

"Sergeant Grady was a career soldier. He took me under his wing and gave me advice," Scott's arms tightened around his chest, "I credit the man with my survival. Without his dogged determination that I know little tidbits of information, I would not have made it out of the war. I'm glad I listened."

Murdoch dropped his hand, "He the man who taught you how to cauterize a wound?"

Johnny watched his brother closely as Scott silently nodded, "Hey brother what say next time we're in town we tip a mug or two to Sergeant Grady."

Scott's face lit up with a smile, "I'd say the Sergeant would be most appreciative. The man could drink you under the table and walk away without as much as a wobble."

Johnny grinned relieved he had brought his brother back from unhappy memories, "My kinda man." With an impish grin to his father and brother, "How 'bout we get a head start, a little libation to…"

Murdoch smiled his thin-lipped smile and tipped his head down to look his son in the eye, "The only thing you are taking part in drinking is some willow bark tea. I know for a fact Maria just brewed a pot."

It was just then Teresa walked into the room.

A big cup of tea held in both hands, Johnny groaned. It was Maria's special cup; it had little blue flowers painted around the circumference of which Teresa's small hands barely touched as she held it proudly in front of her.

"Maria said every drop, and if it wasn't empty she would bring a second cup up herself," Teresa stood over her brother and smiled.

Johnny groaned in his little sisters hands 'payback'. With a grin, he took the cup in one hand, a wink up at T'resa and put cup to lips.

Scrunching up his face, he let the vile liquid slip down his throat, holding a gagging reflex as the smell and taste fought over which one was more offensive.

Lowering the oversized cup his body shuttered as he fought against his stomachs rebellion, "Dios, remind me never ta get hurt again. I'm sure Maria fixes this stuff to taste bad, an Miss T'resa is enjoying herself too much…"

The young woman in question lifted the cup from Johnny's hands, "Now what gave you that idea?"

With a shrug of one shoulder and a dip of his head, Johnny looked up at the threesome from under his too long hair falling, like a little boy across his eyes, "Oh I'd say it was ta 'tilt of yer head an tha smile on yer lips'.

Teresa's cheeks turned red as she clutched the cup to her breast, "you, you read my book."

Johnny grinned and nodded not in the least bit ashamed of his snooping, _payback_, wait 'til Murdoch says something about _that._

Teresa held the cup in one hand and grabbed for her book with her free hand, stopped short as the book appeared in her guardians hands.

She bit her lower lip and stared as Murdoch flipped through the pages, closing the book and holding it in one big hand he glanced at his young ward, "we will discuss this with Maria, as for you son," his eyes directed to Johnny.

"It's time for a nap. Scott, stay with your brother until he falls asleep then join me downstairs."

Johnny opened his mouth to tell his father just what he thought about a nap but his brother's hand on his shoulder had the words stifled with a strong pinch.

Scott spoke for both of them, "Yes sir. My little brother will nap, and I will watch."

With a growl Murdoch turned and left the room, Teresa looked for help from her two brother's finding none she turned to follow.

Stopping short of the doorway she turned once more, Scott smiled and spoke, "It's better to get it over with."

Johnny leaned around his brother, "Hey, we'll be here if ya need us, we got yer back, mi hermana."

Pulling her shoulders back, "Thanks, ok O'Brien let's get it done and over with." With that, the young woman turned and left the brothers looking at an empty doorway.

Johnny sat back and sighed, "I hope Murdoch don't say anything wrong headed."

Scott sat in the chair beside the bed and nodded his agreement, "Well suffice it to say our Miss Teresa does have the man wrapped around her finger. A parental lecture and confiscation of the offensive book…"

Johnny looked thoughtful, "Ya know it wasn't that bad. I mean too mushy for me. I mean do ya really think those women that write that stuff have in fact lived like that or got unfilled dreams."

Looking at his little brother Scott gave him a smile that tilted the corners of his lips, "Why brother you are a man of many talents, one which is your philosophical thinking about lonely women."

Narrowing his eyes Johnny glared at his brother, "That better mean sometin' decent. I got my moral standards ta live up to."

Scott patted his brothers arm, and looked directly into the ex-gunfighters blue eyes, "Moral standards, since when. And yes philosophical only means you think things out from all angles and weigh the consequences while staying calm and reserved."

Johnny shook his head of dark hair making the long hair fall into his eyes pushing the wayward locks back with his good hand, "Whooee brother now that was a mouth full."

Softly he asked his big brother, "Ya think our Miss T'resa is in bad trouble?"

Scott sat back, "No as I said before Murdoch will give her a parental lecture turn her over to Maria, another woman, and have her explain the facts of life."

Johnny snickered, "Facts of life huh, that include readin' 'bout some man takin' 'vantage of an innocent young woman?"

Scott grinned and shook a finger at his brother, "You did read more than just a few pages. Why Johnny Madrid Lancer you are a romantic."

Johnny was about to come back with a smart mouth remark but a jaw-cracking yawn stopped the retort.

Scott stood over his brother, "Well that tells me one of two things little brother, you are bored or you need that _nap. _I am inclined to suggest the nap. Now just settled down into that nice soft comfortable bed and…"

Johnny slapped his brother's hands away from tucking the sheet around his body, "Damn mother hen, just git an' let a man get some sleep."

Scott tucked the last vestige of unfettered sheet and smoothed a hand over his brother's forehead; it was warm to his touch.

As Johnny closed his eyes Scott shook his head and murmured to himself, "well that's that then. Guess I'll retrieve my own book and take first watch."

Softly looking at his drifting brother, "You sleep sound little brother I'll be here to watch your back."

Johnny smiled, "'Kay big brother," then he was out like a light, soft breaths from lax lips.

**It's All Good**

The younger Lancer brother had a slight fever and was cranky as a child in the throes of a temper tantrum, "Don't want it, ain't gonna drink it an' gonna get outta this bed. 

Throwing the sheets back, he began the swing of his legs to the side of the bed, then stopped short at the booming voice from the doorway, "Just _what_ do _you _think _you _are _doing_ son?"

Johnny knew when his father stressed every other word there would be hell to pay, "Ah, " muddled mind working overtime he grinned, "gotta find a bush."

Murdoch, his father, grinned back and pointed a finger at the shiny metal chamber pot peeking out from under the edge of the bed, "Until Sam says otherwise or I have an indoor closet put in, that will have to do, son."

Johnny swung back in to bed and glared at his father, "It's my arm not my leg… I _can _walk."

Taking the few steps to his son's bedside he commenced to smoothing the sheets, "You lost a lot of blood and the fever of two days finally broke. I don't want to be picking you up off the bottom of the stairs."

Forgetting about his bandaged arm Johnny grimaced as he tried to fold his arms in a defiant stance, "Ok, ok just stop hovering. I know what I can an' can't do. So when's Sam gonna be here," the rebellious patient sighed.

Smoothing one last wrinkle of the sheet Murdoch stood tall and smiled down at his cantankerous boy, "Later this morning, so mi hijo do you still need to 'find a bush'.

Head bowed Johnny looked up with a brightness in his eyes Murdoch was relieved to know was _not_ from fever, "Alright then son, Teresa will be up with your breakfast, after that I'll have Jelly come up to help get you cleaned up for Sam."

With a gentle pat to his son's prickly cheek, "you can use a shave and…" he hesitated.

"Despite the fresh flowers Teresa cut and set about, you could do with a bath," Murdoch scrunched up his nose, run a long finger under said nose and smiled as Johnny sat there staring up at his father, at a loss for words.

Turning to go, Murdoch heard his name and strode back to his son's bedside, "Yes son, you wanted something?"

Head down and hand plucking at the sheet, "Well, you were kinda upset at Teresa tha other day an…I read a bit in that book an…"

Murdoch silently smiled, his sons were protective of his ward, "Johnny she's fine. The book was written very well and was not overly, ah, risqué however some of the situations may have been confusing to someone of Teresa's age and inexperience."

Johnny nodded, "Yeah we don't want Miss T'resa ta think she can read a book an think she knows it all. Out there can be a big ugly world an I plan not ta have it touch her."

Hearing the rattle of china Murdoch patted Johnny's leg, "I thank you son, but just remember, she is still a woman though very young yet. You do not want to get her mad at you, especially when you are stuck in bed defenseless and at her mercy."

"Who's defenseless and the only one under my mercy right now is Mr. Johnny Lancer. And Maria said if he did not finish everything on this tray she would show 'no mercy'."

Sitting the heavy tray on the side table, she put hands on hips and smiled, "good morning."

Johnny groaned, he did not smell bacon or eggs or biscuits not even a small cup of coffee, "How do ya all think I'm gonna get better if I don't get any food to eat."

Teresa flitted around opening the heavy drapes and opening the window all the while answering her complaining brother, "Sam said we needed to keep the fever at-bay and to build up your blood. And until the doctor tells us that you _can _have something more substantial," she picked up the tray and sat it across her brother's lap.

"_This _is what you will be served. If you don't want Maria's wrath coming down on you I suggest you eat it all."

Johnny stared down at the gruel, soft toast and herbal tea, "Dios," turning sorrowful eyes up to his father, "Come on Murdoch a man's gotta have food, I mean look at this. I hate this bowl of slop, that toast don't even crunch an ya ever drank this witches brew?"

Murdoch stood at the doorway, arms folded across his broad chest, "Yes, I can say I have."

Pointing a finger at the tray, "And I suggest you eat up before Jelly gets here." With a suppressed chuckle, the concerned father turned and stepped out into the hallway.

Remembering back when a dark haired toddler turned defiant blue eyes up, pressing lips together and glaring at everyone who forced Johnny Lancer into doing something not on his agenda.

It was good to have his baby boy back home now if only his stamina would hold out until…

Sam Jenkins, MD had let himself into the Lancer hacienda and now stood in front of a chuckling Murdoch Lancer outside of his patient's room, "You seem to be in good spirits, I would have thought you would be pulling your hair out about now."

"Sam, good morning old friend, Johnny's having breakfast. Care to join me for a cup of coffee; Jelly's coming to help Johnny shave and bathe."

With a wave of his hand, "You lead the way."

**Epilogue**

She watched as they came across the compound from the barn. One taller than the other by a few inches, lighter in coloring and much slimmer almost to the point of stick thin, but his underlying muscles gave his form definition and strength.

Shorter in stature the younger man proved solid and compact, not an ounce of fat on his lean body, and was darker in complexion than his brother.

Walking with a cocky stride, she knew the relaxed state of the man could explode into an unfettered whirlwind.

A stranger looking at the Lancer brothers would not see any physical resemblance to tie them together as family.

You had to look close at a playful slap to the midsection, an arm thrown carelessly across shoulders or the knowing smiles sent to one another to let you know these two were close, perhaps closer than blood brothers.

A smile played across her lips silent thoughts running rampant in her head. These two men belonged to her; she had girlish feelings when she first encountered the sons of her guardian.

Now after almost a year together she began to have worrying concerns. How was she to find any man to measure up to her 'brothers'?

She was getting older, growing into a woman on the cusp of decisions as to her future.

Would she want what her friends wanted, married, children an end of independence?

She was deep in thought when she found herself lifted from the patio where she stood, her feet dangling in thin air. Johnny's strong hands around her waist, she braced herself by placing her hands on his strong shoulders as they twirled around.

Scott's deep laugh as he reprimanded his brother, "don't drop her brother, or you'll never get that apple pie you've been talking non stop about all day."

Her feet finally found purchase on the stone patio floor and Johnny's warm breath on her cheek.

Her heart still beating as if had been she doing the lifting and twirling, he leaned close to her ear, "Ah querida, me hermana you know you love me." He gave her a brotherly kiss on her cheek; before she could react, the brothers arms across shoulders and hip-to-hip, stride for stride continued into the hacienda.

She put a hand to her cheek and felt the wetness lingering, it was still warm and she felt the warmth of her blood as she blushed.

With a sigh, she turned to follow her brothers.

Who needs a romance book when she had the real life adventure right here with her family?

She had time, well at least another year before she reached her majority.

Then she would find her _**hearts true treasure**_.

**The End**

Post note: One could only dream.

solista

August 2014


End file.
